The Tale Of Uzumaki Naruto (My Version)
by KingOfThemFansAlmighty
Summary: Naruto is a ninja, but nooo, not any ordinary ninja, an Uzumaki-Namikaze ninja. That, plus the fact he is the Nine-Tails Jinchuuruki.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Dragoguy: Hey Everyone, me writing my first story, the first chapter is finished! So enjoy! Also, READ, REVIEW, AND FAVORITE! This is my edited and awesome version of this chapter.

"Speaking."

'*thinking*'

**TAILED BEAST TALKING**

or

SAKURA SCREAMING HER HEAD OFF.

( I'm not joking. It will definitely happen. )

You'd think this is a weird way of writing but, I'm using an IPad, so they don't have Bold or Italics, sorry for the inconvenience. : (

Age/Gender Alert! Sasuke has been made female, now known as Sasuki.

The Adopted Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki, an average boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, not the type of person you'd describe as dangerous, or evil. But the thing is, nearly everyone in his village hate him. Now today wasn't different, as Naruto was getting chased, by mobs.

'* Jeezus, don't those assholes get tired?! I have to run from those sick bastards everyday! *' The mob was slowly gaining and Naruto couldn't trick them, as for this mob was made mostly of elite ninja the Uchihas and Hyugas. '* Those bastards use those eyes to kill little kids? What the fuck? *' Naruto turned a corner only to find it was a dead end. "Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT! " He screamed out. Having to run from mobs five times a day is quite frustrating. The mob, of course had chased Naruto into a corner slowly approached, staring at him with crazed eyes, as if a shark had found a injured dolphin. Grinning at the fear-stricken blonde, the mobs continued to advance, as Naruto stepped back every time they came forward.

"We have you now you Fox Bastard. " Said one of the Hyugas. "You killed my father, now your going to pay!" Voices of agreement followed as the mob surrounded Naruto, swallowing him up into a group of angry shinobi.

Naruto tied to defend himself, but the attempt failed. Fists slammed against his body, Naruto jarring from the impacts. Feeling pretty much all his bones breaking, he cried out, pleading to anyone to help him. The shinobi were too cruel, beating him senseless, but not letting him go unconcious. He felt his blood mixing with tears. His pleading soon turned to whimpering, the pain only grew from there. The beating went on for twenty minutes. Before Naruto was left on the street, death so close, but noooooo, torture was better. Then finally, Naruto drifted into sweet, sweet unconsciousness.

.

.

.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

When he awoke, he found himself in a completely different place. Naruto looked around, it was a sewage-like area. Suddenly, he heard a faint sob. His curiosity getting to him, he followed the noise. After what seemed like hours, he reached a giant cave. On the other side of the cave, was a giant cave, the crying seemed to be coming from there. Naruto walked over, and saw a women, in her late 20's, sat in the middle of the dark cell. Naruto walked past the giant metal bars and stood in front of the woman. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked softly. The woman looked up, her eyes all red and puffy from all the crying. **"No, no, I'm not fine, I'm so sorry, I-I can't even h-h-help you, I'm the reason they hate you.**" Naruto looked into those eyes, and nearly cried out, but managed to stay silent. Those red, slitted eyes. "Who are you?" He asked, slightly curious on what she was talking about. "**No, not who, what, I-I'm the Kyuubi**." Naruto stared at her in shock. "What, that's not possible! The Yondaime killed the Kyuubi!" Kyuubi shook her head sadly. **"No, I'm afraid that's not possible. Demons can't die, they're just energy and chakra. No demon can or will die.**" Naruto sighed, can you tell me about it? It sounds like a good story." They sat down, and Kyuubi went on telling him about the Kyuubi Invasion. How she was manipulated by Madara, how the Yondaime SEALED the Kyuubi in him. "**Now that that's over with, can I do anything for you? So your life can be a little better?"** Naruto thought for a second before nodding. "I want you to train me!"Kyuubi nodded. "**Ok, I have a telepathic link with you so ask for my help any time alright? You already have my healing ability and-oh! Yes, I have some surprises for you, but you need to wait, you couldn't possibly handle it without training. Also, you need to rest properly."** Naruto smiled. " Great! I'll get stronger in no time!"

Naruto woke up and noticed he was completely healed. "Damn, that healing factor of hers is one helluva cool thing. He thought. "**Glad you like it.**" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Kyuubi talk. "Damnit, Kyuu-chan! At least warn me!" He mentally yelled. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. What was with the nickname?

.

.

.

.

.

Time Skip, One entire month later. In the afternoon.

Naruto fell on the ground with a thud. "Damn," He thought. "Kyuu-chan sure is a slave-driver." "**Good boy, now go run from ANBU, then you can get ramen. Then I'll tell you about the surprise I told you about."** Naruto lit up at the thought of the surprise. Was it a new jutsu? Was it a teammate he could be with, like one of those Inuzika dogs? Naruto quickly got up and rushed over to a random store. About one minute later, there was a loud- "DAMNIT, NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" -yell. Then a second later, Naruto rushed out of the store laughing his head off with the owner drenching wet right behind him. A few minutes later, what seemed like the entire village was chasing him. After one entire hour, Naruto asked Kyuubi. "Is this enough?" "**Yep. Good job kit, now head home.**" Naruto quickly turned a corner and Shunshined away, leaving the mob overturning everything in the dark alley.

Naruto walked up to the ramen stand and smiled. "What a great way to end the day." He thought. He lifted the flaps and walked in before sitting down and greeting the owners of the stand, Ayame and Teuchi. "Hey! Old man! Give me for Hokage sized servings of miso ramen!" Hey yelled, drooling over the scent wafting from the kitchen. "Of course! You haven't been here in a while, missed the ramen?" Naruto smiled, when a bowl of the steaming noodles was set in front of him. "Of course! How could I not? Ikamatsu!" He yelled, before digging into the ramen.

In less than five minutes, Naruto stumbled of the stand holding his stomach, sighing in content before dragging himself back home. At that time, a sign was put at the front of the stand: 'Closed due to the Naruto Rush.'

When Naruto reached his apartment, he plopped down on his couch and sighed with bliss. "Hey Kyuu-chan, what's more surprising then ramen?" Kyuubi snickered. "**Well, I decided to give you a summoning** **contract for foxes**** and** a** dojutsu."** She said. Naruto widened his eyes at what Kyuubi said. "You mean one of those papers that I sign with my blood and then can summon things?" Of course Kyuubi taught him some stuff before actual training. "**Yes, good job remembering what I taught you kit, now a scroll will appear with a fox summon and you will write your signature one the scroll with your blood, then you preform these hand signs, and that's it." **Naruto nodded when the image of the hand signs appeared in his head. Then in a poof of smoke, a black and red striped fox with a rather large scroll appeared. The fox dropped the scroll, and nudged it open with it's nose. Naruto stared at the blank columns for a while. "Um, why is-" "**The fox scroll was never found by a human, so your the first summoner. Congrats."** Naruto grinned before smearing his blood in the first column before closing it. Then he made the necessary hand signs and yelled "Kuchiyose Summoning!" In a poof of smoke, a giant fox, about Naruto's height appeared. "**You must be our very first summoner, good-afternoon, Naruto-sama."** Naruto smiled. "Cool! Foxes are so awesome! What's your name?" The red fox gave a toothy grin, revealing all his sharp teeth. "**I'm Ketsun. At your service, Naruto-sama." **Then Kyuubi spoke in his mind. "**Tomorrow**** is** **the start of the academy. You better sleep now, it's getting late and you should get their early." **Naruto nodded. "Ok, well good night, Ketsun, good night Kyuu-chan.

.

.

.

Alert.

Dragoguy:If your confused, then read this:

Naruto, is the main character, who is also the Kyuubi Jinchuuruki, he has blonde hair and blue eyes. I changed his clothing from that ugly orange jumpsuit to a black t-shirt with a red spiral in the back and white shorts. His clothing will change when he becomes genin.

Kyuubi, is the Nine-Tails, is female. I know, wow. Has long, red hair. Wears a light green kimono. Has red, slitted eyes.

Kitsun, will be Naruto's main summon, and friend/pet.

.

.

.

Morning. Naruto's Apartment.

Naruto sat at the table quietly, eating his cereal, surprisingly, Kyuubi had convinced him to eat stuff other than ramen. "You know, ramen is still good, but, pizza and burgers are yummy too." He said to Ketsun. The fox just nodded, before looking at the clock. "**Naruto-sama, I hate to interrupt, but it's time to go."** Naruto simply nodded, before making a Kage Bunshin to wash the dishes, and ten more to go train. He found out from Kyuubi, the Kage Bunshin technique, and how it works. Naruto has to say, that technique is awesome. He walked out of his apartment and shunshined to the academy.

.

.

.

At the academy.

Naruto walked into class with Ketsun, all of the academy students who were already here, looked up at the blonde. He smiled at them, but his kindness was returned in glares or snorts. Naruto frowned. "I knew the academy would suck." He thought. Inside his mind, he could hear Kyuubi snickering. "**Well, why don't you come here kit? It's a more friendly environment and you actually learn useful stuff!" **Naruto smiled. "You sure have good persuasion skills." Making sure he didn't fall, he sat down in the back row and put his head on the table. He then whispered to Ketsun to watch out for anything suspicious. With that, he went into his mindscape.

"**Hello kit, what do you wanna work on today?"** Naruto thought for a moment. "I think I should work on my ninjutsu."

"**Alright then, ninjutsu only spar. Start."**

Naruto jumped back and went though a series of hand signs. "Katon:Flame Bullets!" He yelled, a moment later, large balls of fire flew out of Naruto mouth all shooting towards Kyuubi. "**Suiton:****Wild Water Wave!" **Naruto's flames were extinguished when a fast moving current filled the area, slamming into Naruto on the way. When the water subsided. Naruto went through another set of hand signs while standing on the newly formed lake."Futon:Great Breakthrough!" The giant gust of wind blew Kyuubi off the ground, she back-flipped, and landed back on her feet. "**Katon:Great Fireball!" **"Katon:Great Fireball!" They both yelled. The two massive firballs slammed into each other before exploding into a bunch of small flames, before using his own jutsu. Katon:Fox Technique:Flame Fox Frenzy!" He yelled. He blew fire from his mouth in the shape of foxes. They rushed toward Kyuubi who was busy preparing her own jutsu. Not wanting to know what it was, he used another. "Kage Bushin!" He said. 10 Naruto poofed into existence. "Katon:Kitsune Style: Pyro Plow!" All the Narutos yelled. The massive wave of magma engulfed the field and the remaining flame foxes burst into flame. The clone Narutos also dissappeared, leaving a huffing Naruto and a very pleased Kyuubi with a really, really messed up field. "Suiton:Great Waterfall." They both said turning the magma to rock, before breaking the extra layer of rock into small chunks.

"**Nice work kit, you improved on the Kitsune Style, but your still not perfect. Though you have the ninjutsu down, your pretty fast and your taijutsu can match up to mine if I had level 50 gravity seals. Speaking of gravity seals, how are your gravity seals coming along?" **She asked. "Naruto grinned. "The gravity seals are working great, I think I can go to level ten now." Kyuubi nodded. "**Well I'll go modify your seals again. See ya kit."** Naruto bid good-bye before waking up.

When he woke he saw Iruka giving a lecture about the Shinobi Wars. So Naruto raised his hand. "Yes Naruto?" "How is this lecture even useful?" Iruka opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed before thinking about the answer. "I don't know, that is odd." The class laughed at the teacher who sheepishly rubbed his head. This is gonna be one long three years.

.

.

.

Sasuki POV.

I sighed as I walked toward the training grounds. There was a new blonde kid in my class and he looks kind of cute. Not like those fanboys that try to ask her out. She always turned them down. I was pushed out of my thoughts when I heard a cry of pain from the Training Ground I was going to use. In a sense of emergency, I rushed toward the field onlt to see a rather tall woman holding Naruto in a very painful position. "**Never let your guard down, kit, they'll take advantage of it.**" I thought he was about to die, so I rushed toward his attacker. Just when I took the first step, a giant fox lept out from a tree and blocked my path. "**I'm sorry, you can't interrupt Naruto-sama's training, he just gotted the level 11 gravity seals."** I jumped back in shock, a talking fox? Gravity seals? "You can't hurt a konoha shinobi! You'll-" The woman decided to speak up. "**Oh but he's just a academy student, not a genin, I could do anything to him."** Naruto turned his head and grinned at the woman. "Damn, Kyuu-chan, you are one helluva slave driver. " Then poofed from existence. I watched in awe as what seemed to be the real Naruto jump out of the woods, the two engaged in a intense taijutsu battle. Their moves were so fast, it created after images. Then, after the two exchanged multiple blows, they pushed each other back before doing the same exact set of hand signs as the other. "Futon:Great Breakthrough!" "**Futon: Great Breakthrough!"** They both yelled. The two large gusts of wind slammed into each other, fighting for dominance, finding that both were equally matched, the area exploded as the wind blew everywhere, leaves were yanked off it's branches and debris flew everywhere.

I braced myself as the gust of wind blasted against me, flipping me head of heels, before sliding across the ground with a loud thump. When I got up I saw each other go at it again, this time mainly using ninjutsu. "Katon: Flame Frenzy!" Naruto yelled as wave after wave of flame flew from his mouth. The woman simply stood their before quickly going through hand signs. "Suiton:Great Waterfall!" The waterfall extinguished the flames quickly, and formed a small pond in the training field. I stared in shock at the power of that jutsu, but was knocked out of my thoughts when the water slammed into me.

.

.

.

Normal POV.

Naruto slammed into a tree with a sickening crack, but having that awesome healing factor and all, he quickly shook out of his daze and got up, noticing Kyuubi wasn't there anymore. "**Nice job, kit, your getting better."** He heard Kyuubi say in his mind. "Thanks." He replied. He looked around the what-used-to-be a-training-ground-now-lake, and whistled. "Damn." Was all he could say. Then he noticed the raven-haired girl from his class and walked over. "Uchiha Sasuki, right?" The girl looked up and nodded. "Y-yes, you're Naruto?" Naruto smiled. "Yep, Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage. Believe it!" He said. So, what are you doing here? I thought the Uchiha had their own training ground?" The Uchiha's gaze darkened. "Th-the Uchiha's compound is to lonely, you heard about the Massacre?" Naruto looked at her in shock, piecing together what she ment. "Yes, I'm guessing you don't like it there?" Sasuki nodded. "Especially when it was your brother who killed them." Naruto's jaw dropped and nearly hit the ground before blushing slightly at what Kyuubi said. "**Invite to live with you, mm? Then you guy can have some fun in bed, oh, but make sure you get some silencing seals, you'll probably be very loud in bed."** Naruto's blush deepened. "Kyuu-chan! You pervy fox."

Naruto sighed, before speaking. "Well, if you're really that lonely, you can live with me, I'm by myself too." Sasuki looked up hopefully. "Really? I'd love to! I mean, seeing you fight and all, I think you're quite strong. Naruto smiled. "Great! C'mon, I'll show you my apartment."

.

.

.

Dragoguy: Well, I'm ending it here. I hope you enjoyed my Chapter 1 2.0


	2. Chapter 2

Dragoguy: Hello, people of the Universe. Welcome to my humble domain, here, I rule.

Kyuubi: Shut up.

Dragoguy: Gahhh! Stop frickin scaring me like that!

Kyuubi: Scaredy cat.

Dragoguy: Asshole.

Kyuubi: Hi everybody, I decided to drop in since I'm so awesome in the story, I know, you all love me. Anyway, this will be a little flashback for the kit's gir-

Dragoguy: *Covers Kyuubi's mouth.* Shut up or I'll make a story on you and Gai.

Kyuubi: *Snorts* Like you can.

Dragoguy starts writing.

Naruto creates a Kage Bunshin and releases the Kyuubi, Gai stands next to him, waiting for his love to appear. In a poof, the redhead glomps Gai and gives him multiple kisses. Naruto dissappears in a Shunshin as Gai slowly removes Kyuubi's kimono, kissing back passionately. The nine-tails fox moans softly as-

Kyuubi: Noooooooo! Please, don't do it! I appologize! Just don't put me with Gai!

Gai: Kyuubi-chan! That is so unyouthful! Let me unlock your springtime of youth with this youthful kiss!

Kyuubi and Dragoguy: What the hell!?

Dragoguy: I'll start typing! Get the weapons and prepare to get in the bunker! This is code red!

Kyuubi: Disclaimers! Drago-kun here does not own anything in Naruto! If he did, I would be nicer to Naruto and he would've killed Sasuke!

Dragoguy: *Takes out Ak47* Fuck you! Bowl-cut!

Gai: YOUTH FOREVEEEERRRRRRRRRR!

.

.

.

Age/Gender Alert! Sasuke has been made female, now known as Sasuki.

Flashback.

Sasuki POV.

.

.

.

I wake up in the morning and quickly get dressed in a blue, high-collared short sleeved skirt and white shorts, quickly combing my hair and brushing my teeth, I run down stairs. Seeing that everyone had already seated themselves at the table, I climbed up the chair next to my big brother's. Today was a big day, finally, brother will be training me, though, he's acting weird lately. At least that's dad keeps saying.

.

.

.

Itachi and I walk into the forest, where brother sets up some targets. Four in different tree branches, four on the ground and one behind a giant boulder. Itach closed his eyes as I could see him focusing. Jumping into the air, he twisted, pulling out multiple kunai and fired them all in rapid succesion. One kunai bounced against the others and lodged itself into the bulls-eye in the target behind the rock.

"Wow! Brother, you even hit the one in your blind-spot! Your so cool! Lemme try!" Sasuki yelled. Itachi just shook his head. "Sorry Sasuki, I have something to do, maybe next time." I started pouting. "No fair! You always don't let me do stuff!" Itachi sighed, before motioning me to come. I lit up as I ran toward him. Just as I was a few inches away, he poked me on the forehead. "Ow! " I cried. My big brother sighed. "Sorry Sasuki, but not today." I let go of my head as I grinned. "Watch this!" I said. "N-n-no! Sasuki, you gonna hurt yourself!" THUMP "Owwwyyy!"

I grin happily as I rode on brother's back. "Did you do that just for a free ride?" He questioned. "You look quite happy." I glared at him. "No! Tomorrow I'll be in the academy, after that, I'll catch up to you in no time!" Brother smiled. "Sure you will."

.

.

.

.

.

I stood on the wooden dock as my dad watched me. 'Horse, snake, ram, monkey ,boar, horse, tiger.' I thought over in my head as I went through the hand signs. Taking a deep breath, I blew out, creating a massive fireball. I turned around, excited at mastering the jutsu and finally being acknowledged by my dad. Sadly, he was already walking away as if that was nothing. My head dropped down in shame, still not enough to be rocognized. "That's my girl." I suddenly heard him say. I looked up, seeing as he had turned around, with a proud grin on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

"When I talk with your dad, all he ever talks about is you." My mom said. I looked at him in shock. "What? But he always thinks Itachi is better." My mother smiled. "No honey, he rarely thinks about Itachi. He's very proud of you." I smiled. "Thanks mom, it means a lot to me that I get noticed. "

.

.

.

.

.

I rush home after practising in the field Itachi and I visited. I ran toward the Uchiha compound. 'Damn, I'm late. I hope they didn't what too long.' I ran through the front gates and entered the small street. It was oddly silent, and it was unnerving me slightly. Getting a bad feelings about this, I quickly ran toward my home. Only to have turning a corner, witnessing a sight that would haunt me forever. The street was littered with unmoving bodies, blood splattered everywhere. Now scaring me, I ran full speed ahead, but stopped when I saw a figure on top of a building, right in front of the blood red moon. I blinked, and the figure disappeared

I ran home and nearly ripped the door off it's hinges, coming to my parent's room I yelled out. "Mom! Dad!" There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on for minutes, sweat poured down my forehead. Trembling, I slowly backed away, but at that moment, I heard a yell, more like a croak. "S-Sasuki, r-run away. L-leave, just d-don't come i-i-in." Fearing the worst, I opened the door to my parent's room, greeted to a sight that sent chills up my spine. My mother, father, lay dead on the floor, a giant gash in my dad's chest. Looking up I see the familiar eyes of red. Sharingan. "I-Itachi, who d-did this?" My brother chuckled slightly. "Foolish little sister, I did of course." I stared at him in shock, still not believing this was real. "W-Why? What did they ever do to you? What did I ever do to you?"

He closed his eyes, and a second later I felt blood trickle down my shoulder. Screaming in pain, I clutched the deep gash that had opened. My own brother had threw a shuriken so fast, I never noticed. "It was to test my capacity." I heard him say. "Why, why, why?!" I screamed as my anger boiled. "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life" I cried out in fear, and got up and ran toward the door.

In the middle of the street, I fell, broke down crying. "Why...?" I muttered. "This goodbye, little sister, hate me, despise me, get stronger and kill me if you can." He was about to jump away, when I activated my sharingan. "WHY!?" I screamed, before chucking a kunai at my brother. Turning quickly, it slashed his headband, which then fell on the ground. Putting it back on, he looked at me one last time, before falling into that intense genjutsu.

The last thing, I saw my big brother do, was to leave me, shedding a single tear.

Dragoguy: That's Sasuki's flashback. I know, it's short, but still, I think it was pretty good. Until next time, bye!

Kyuubi: Hurry up and help me with bowl-cut here!


End file.
